Hoy Lo Siento
by Cerecita-Agridulce
Summary: Edward vivió toda su vida enamorado de su mejor amiga Rosalie,pero la llegada de Isabella y Emmett Swan a sus vidas le haran descubrir que talvez lo que sentía no era precisamente amor. AU, OoC. M por futuros Lemmons.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer: Los personajes no son míos son de Stephanie Meyer yo solo juego con ellos y mi imaginación para crear esta historia.**

**Summary: Edward ha vivido toda su vida enamorado de Rosalie, pero la llegada de los hermanos Swan a sus vidas le demostraran que él no era invisible para ella, solo no era la indicada.**

* * *

**Cap. 1 Sentimientos**

**Edward POV**

Era una mañana soleada, algo extraño en Forks, por lo cual había elegido conducir hasta el instituto en mi precioso BMW convertible. Parecía que ese día la suerte me acompañaría ya que en el camino encontré a MI mejor amiga de toda la vida, y de quien secretamente estaba enamorado desde 3° de preescolar, nos habíamos vuelto mejores amigos desde aquellos entonces y seguíamos siéndolo. Me estacioné un poco detrás de su auto y me acerque para ayudarla y de paso sorprenderla.

-_Hey Rosalie, ¿Qué pasó?-_ Pregunté mientas saludaba a mi rubia amiga con un beso en la mejilla al que ella respondió rápidamente.

-_Hola Edward, no ha ocurrido nada, simplemente olvidé llenar el tanque de gasolina anoche y supongo que se me acabó_- Respondió Rosalie agitando la mano mientras le quitaba importancia.

-_Si tu quieres, yo puedo llevarte a la escuela y mandaría a mi hermana que pasara por tu auto, ¿Te parece?-_ Ofrecí amable mientras me sonrojaba violentamente y miraba al piso como si fuera algo muy interesante.

-_Gracias Edward- _Respondió Rosalie- _Pero no será necesario, supongo que pasaran por mí_- Susurró mientras también se sonrojaba y miraba hacia la carretera.

-_Ah sí, claro, tu novio_- Dije intentando sonar desinteresado cuando en realidad, moría por dentro. Hacía dos meses que Rosalie tenía novio, yo aun no sabía quién era, tampoco era que viviera espiando a Rosalie.

-_Si, creo que ya viene_- Susurró Rosalie con voz emocionada lo cual hizo que volteara hacia el lado de la carretera donde apuntaba Rosalie.

Un Ferrari rojo seguido de varias camionetas de lujo. Esa pequeña caravana era conocida en todo Forks, era el auto de los nietos del Gran jefe de la mafia italiana, Aro Swan.

Al abrirse las puertas del Ferrari, bajaron Emmett y Bella, ellos compartían clases con Edward y Rosalie. Debía admitir que estaba sorprendido, pero, sobre todo, irritado al enterarme que el novio de Rosalie no era nadie más que Emmett Swan, cosa que comprobé al ver como este rodeaba con su brazo a Rosalie mientras Bella se acercaba a él para saludarlo

-_Hola Edward, ¿cómo estás?_- Preguntó Bella mientras se acercaba a él muy sonrojada.

-_Hola Bella, yo estoy bien ¿y tú?_- Contesté con tono hastiado, esa pequeña mujer, a pesar de ser muy linda era muy molesta cuando se lo proponía.

-_También, por cierto, perdón por el revuelo que arme el otro día_- Bella pareció haber leído la reacción de mi cuerpo al haberse ella acercado ya que estaba aun más sonrojada.

-_Si, no hay problema, de verdad no te preocupes_.- La tranquilicé nervioso al ver que sus ojos comenzaban a aguarse.

-_Bella, Rosalie è arrabbiato con me, ti dico Edward a prendere a scuola, ¿va bene?_- Interrumpió Emmett mientras comenzaba a avanzar hacia su Ferrari junto con Rosalie.

-_Perdón, pero ¿qué dijo?-_ Susurré al oído de Bella ocasionando que a ésta se le erizara la piel. No sabía que ella me tuviera tanto miedo, en ese momento me sentí como una gran y enorme mierda.

-_Uhm, Emmett dijo que él y Rosalie se irían en su auto y que yo te pidiera que me llevaras a la escuela, pero si no quieres no hay problema, le hablare al chofer para_ – Sin saber porque la interrumpí.

-_No es necesario, para mí no es molestia, de todos modos iré hacia allá_ – Dije intentando formar una sonrisa, cuando lo cierto era que por dentro me moría de celos.

_-¿Estás seguro? No quiero causar ninguna molestia_- Dijo Bella al notar lo tenso de mi cara.

-_Si, enserio no hay problema, súbete_- Logré decir ya un poco más calmado, ahora si formando una sonrisa amable.

-_Muy bien, gracias, de verdad._ – Dijo Bella y me limité a asentir. Tenía el doloroso presentimiento que ese viaje no sería el último.

Ambos emprendimos el viaje hacia el Instituto, al principio en silencio pero minutos luego Bella me peguntó si podía encender la radio, después de mi asentimiento la encendió y comenzó a sonar una conocida canción de Usher. La conocía porque hacía tiempo había estado de moda y todas las chicas del instituto la habían cantado aunque fuera alguna vez en ese tiempo, de pronto escuche una musical voz entonando la canción haciendo que yo también me inspirara para cantarla y así fue, a mitad del camino ambos entonábamos alegres la canción.

_**Hands up, when the music drops (Manos arriba, cuando se encienda la música)  
We both put our hands up (Ambos levantemos las manos)  
Put your hands on my body (Pon tus manos sobre mi cuerpo)  
Swear I seen you before (Juro que te he visto antes)  
**_

-_¿Huh, Edward, puedo hacerte una pregunta?- _Me preguntó Bella mientras bajaba la mirada apenada.

-_Si dime_- Respondí sin quitar la mirada de la carretera

-_¿Cómo puedes? _- La miré con el ceño fruncido mientras ella clavaba sus ojos chocolates en los mios- _Me refiero a que si no te resulta difícil estar cerca de Rose mientras ella sale con otro hombre- _Bien, debía admitir que esa pregunta nunca me la había planteado. Punto para Bella

-_Bien pues, yo supongo que si la amo debo buscar su felicidad por sobre la mía y si ella es feliz con tu hermano no hay nada que yo deba o pueda hacer-_ Respondí seriamente mientras ella miraba hacía otro lado. OK, sabía que la había desilusionado pero esa era la verdad y sinceramente me sentía obligado a no mentirle.

-_De acuerdo, supongo que lo que dices es cierto, la felicidad de la persona amada sobre la propia- _Sinceramente su voz me asustó al principio, se escuchaba demasiado fría como para ser de Bella pero al verla de reojo entendí que era porque en realidad lo dijo mientras pensaba para sí misma.

Sin decir nada mas llegamos en pocos minutos al Instituto, estacioné mi auto justo al lado del Ferrari de Emmett, bajé inmediatamente para abrirle la puerta a Bella, pero al llegar a su lado ella ya estaba abajo del auto con una expresión seria.

-_Gracias por traerme, nos veremos en Ingles- _Susurró Bella mientras caminaba hacia la entrada del Instituto, no pude evitar sonreir al ver que esta chica estaba en la misma situación que yo, enamorada y no correspondida. Para sorpresa mía esperaba que ella pudiera convertirse en mi amiga, era una joven muy especial e inteligente, quizás algún día ella encontrara a alguien que pudiera enamorarse de ella y pudiera ser feliz.

-_Al parecer tendré que irme sola, Emm decidió llevar a Rosalie a su casa- _Escuche decir a Bella por teléfono mientras bufaba exasperadamente –_Si Sue yo me encargo de decirle al grandulon que no vuelva a irse por lo menos sin avisarme, Gracias._

_-Si tu quieres puedo llevarte a casa- _Hablé a sus espaldas haciendo que Bella diera un brinco asustada.

-_Te lo agradecería, según Sue no encuentra las llaves de mi auto y por lo tanto no puede enviármelo, seguro que las dejé en mi habitación pero no recuerdo en donde, ya me había dicho el abuelo que un día mi distracción me iba a llevar a la ruina pero como siempre no lo escuche…- _Me miró confusa al haberla interrumpido, pero es que nunca me había gustado escuchar a las personas divagar y por mas que me agradara Bella ella no sería la primer persona que lo hiciera.

-_OK, vámonos, tengo que ir a Port Angeles a comprar unos libros, espero que no te moleste, aunque si quieres paso a dejarte y después me voy- _Aclaré al ver su mirada sorprendida al hablar de Port Angeles.

-_No, yo quiero ir a Port Angeles, pero me sorprendió que tu también fueras, si no es mucha molestia ¿puedo ir contigo?- _Asentí con una sonrisa mientras la veía sonrojarse.

De nuevo nos subimos a mi auto y platicamos de cosas banales, tales como nuestras preferencias de ropa, colores e incluso la música aunque debo admitir que me sentí completamente impresionado al ver que ella también disfrutaba de la música clásica y que, al igual que a mi, le fascinaba Debussy.

Ahora más que nunca desee que Bella viajara conmigo más seguido.

Y así fue, día tras día Bella viajaba conmigo, gracias a esos pequeños viajes pude darme cuenta de que Bella era huérfana y que su abuelo se había encargado de educarlos y mantenerlos a ella y a Emmett, su padre era hijo adoptivo de Don Aro Swan.

La separación entre Rosalie y yo era demasiado notoria, ella había dejado de ir a mi casa los "viernes de películas", ya no estudiábamos juntos, ya ni siquiera éramos pareja en clase de química, y aunque el cambio no parecía afectarle a Rosalie, a mi me consumía lentamente.

De no ser por Bella, ya me hubiera hundido en una miseria profunda. Aunque no podía negar que en ocasiones odiaba a Bella, era totalmente obvio que ella gustaba de mí y no perdía ocasión para demostrármelo, cosa que me fastidiaba demasiado.

Habían pasado dos semanas desde aquel viaje con Bella era una mañana lluviosa, algo normal en Forks, tuve que salir demasiado temprano de mi casa, tendría un examen demasiado importante y tenía que llegar unas horas antes, después de hablar con Bella y disculparme sinceramente por no poder llevarla, aceleré ya que el Instituto donde haría el examen quedaba a dos horas de Forks, y debido a la emoción por el examen y la adrenalina de poder conducir a alta velocidad aceleré más y más hasta que la aguja del medidor llegó hasta el extremo contrario, de pronto sentí que perdía el control del automóvil, en un intento de controlarlo busqué precipitadamente el cinturón de seguridad y entre intentos torpes logré colocármelo, pero mi mano se quedó atorada en algo, levanté fieramente la mano y sentí algo romperse, al ver mi muñeca noté que la pulsera de la amistad que Rosalie me había regalado se había roto, así como mi bonita amistad con ella, todo entre nosotros se había roto. Lo siguiente que a duras penas sentí fue un enorme impacto frente a mi auto y pronto todo se volvió negro.

Desesperado desperté en un lugar demasiado blanco para mi gusto y el olor me hizo entender donde estaba: en un hospital. Como pude me senté en mi lugar y sentí algo suave y cálido que apresaba me mano y al dirigir mi vista ahí no pude evitar sentirme un poco desilusionado, tenía el extraño deseo que quien estuviera ahí conmigo fuera Rosalie y no Bella, aunque también no pude reprimir una sonrisa y es que, ver a Bella dormida, sosteniendo mi mano, tan tranquilamente, sin ningún tipo de coqueteo me había parecido tierno. Poco a poco Bella fue despertando y al encontrarse nuestras miradas, descubrí que ella había estado llorando lo cual hizo que me preguntara, ¿cómo se había enterado ella del accidente? No eran más de las seis de la mañana cuando ocurrió el accidente.

-_Bella, ¿Cómo supiste del accidente_?- Pregunté aun sin despegar mi mirada del rostro de Bella. Había algo en ella que me parecía diferente

-_Yo… bueno yo… te seguí_- Admitió Bella un poco avergonzada_.- Pero es que cuando me dijiste que era algo de suma importancia quise saber que era y como no te lo pregunté decidí averiguarlo por mí misma, lo siento de verdad, debes pensar que soy una stalker pazzo, psico._

_-¿Una qué?-_ Pregunté entre risas, el idioma italiano siempre me había frustrado, pero en esta ocasión me parecía demasiado divertido.

-_Una stalker pazzo, psico, en español: loca, acosadora psicópata_- Dijo Bella mientras me fulminaba con la mirada. Debía admitir que con ese gesto ella parecía un adorable gatito enojado

-_Bien, supongo que un día de estos tendrás que enseñarme italiano_- Sugerí en un intento de aligerar el ambiente al ver que Bella comenzaba a enfurecerse

-_Pues con un testardo como tú, supongo que será difícil, ¿no crees?_- Esta vez fue el turno de Bella de reír, aunque frunció el ceño al ver que yo también lo hacía pero burlonamente- _¿Qué ocurre, de que te ríes? _– Preguntó Bella entrecerrando los ojos

-_ Hay pequeña, que lo dijiste mal, se dice testarudo y no testardo – _Bella rió tan fuerte que tuvo que sostenerse del barandal de la cama para no caerse. Esa imagen era demasiado tierna, no había ni una sola pizca de coqueteo ni intento de seducción, aunque algo dentro de mi me hizo preguntarme la razón por la cual la llamé pequeña.

-_Lo siento, pero yo no he dicho nada mal, testardo, es cabeza dura o testarudo en italiano – _Los dos estallamos en risas y de pronto recordé que de ser otra ocasión sería Rosalie la que estuviera conmigo riéndonos de cualquier tontería, lo cual hizo que mi rostro se contrajera de dolor.

- _No te preocupes, Rosalie esta… aquí afuera, ya la llamo- _Dijo Bella mientras le daba un suave apretón a mi mano y me daba una sonrisa triste antes de marcharse. Me había dolido verla salir así, su largo cabello castaño estaba recogido en una desastrosa cola de caballo y su rostro no tenía ni un solo atisbo de maquillaje.

Bella se había vuelto muy amiga mía desde hacía ya varios meses, ella había estado ahí justo cuando más la necesitaba, habíamos compartido momentos muy divertidos juntos, y hasta se podría decir que yo ya no le huía tanto, aunque también eso se debía a que ya no se estaba comportando como una cazadora ante su presa sino como una amiga comprensiva. Y con ese pensamiento miró a Bella salir completamente de la habitación con pasos gráciles que hacían que su cola de caballo oscura se moviera al compás de sus pasos.

A los pocos minutos Rosalie entró a la habitación y sin decir nada más se arrojó hacía mi cama ocasionando un leve dolor en mis costillas, por el accidente había resultado que tenía dos costillas rotas y un esguince en su muñeca izquierda.

-_Yo… yo lo siento mucho Edward, me he alejado demasiado de ti, siento haberte dejado plantado tantos viernes de películas, siento no estar más tiempo contigo, pero te prometo que te compensaré – _Dijo Rosalie entre sollozos mientras se sorbía la nariz.

-_No te preocupes Rose, entiendo que tengas novio y no puedas pasar más tiempo conmigo, pero quería pedirte de la manera más atenta posible que te levantes de encima de mi porque me estas lastimando – _Intenté decir con un tono de voz más neutral, no debía permitir que ella viera que, aunque ya eran casi dos semanas que nuestra amistad se había disuelto, yo aun guardaba sentimientos por ella.

-_ Yo lo siento Edward, siento que todo esto haya ocurrido entre nosotros-_ Susurró Rosalie apenada y se acercó a abrazarme, nos mantuvimos en esa posición hasta que un carraspeo nos sacó de la burbuja en la que estábamos metidos.

- _Buonanotte, Rose amor, la hora de visitas ha terminado, debemos irnos.-_Habló Emmett dejando entrever sus celos – _Por cierto Edward, mejórate pronto, y ten más cuidado al conducir._

_-Nos vemos pronto Edward- _Susurró Rosalie mientras se incorporaba y antes de marcharse me guiñaba un ojo.

Sencillamente la observé alejarse, su largo cabello rubio se movía suavemente gracias al ventilador que estaba dentro de la habitación, ese pequeño momento me hizo tener esperanzas de que tal vez nuestra amistad se reviviera.

Por primera vez no me sentí tan frustrado al verla marcharse, sabía que tal vez y mi relación con Rosalie, aunque fuera amistosa, podía mejorar, yo me encargaría de

que así fuera; y con ese pensamiento coloqué mis brazos detrás de mi nuca y me dispuse a dormir.

* * *

**Bueno lectoras o lectores quiero que sepan que este es mi primer FF, digamos que este es un capitulo piloto, quiero ver que tal lo reciben.**

**Me encantaría recibir un review de ustedes para que me digan que tal, si les gustó, si lo odiaron, o cualquier cosa. Nos leemos luego (:**

**Besos. Gaaby!**


	2. Tal vez

**Disclamer: Los personajes no son míos son de Stephanie Meyer yo solo juego con ellos y mi imaginación para crear esta historia.**

**Summary: Edward ha vivido toda su vida enamorado de Rosalie, pero la llegada de los hermanos Swan a sus vidas le demostraran que él no era invisible para ella, solo no era la indicada.**

* * *

POV Edward.

_Hasta el día de hoy eh conocido_

_Muchas chicas sabes,_

_Pero a muy pocas mujeres,_

Tenía apenas un mes que había salido del hospital, pero tuve que quedarme en casa para esperar que mis costillas se recuperaran, aunque las consecuencias habían sido completamente a mi favor ya que Rosalie se había ofrecido a ayudarme tanto con las tareas como con los trabajos con tal de que yo no me quedara atrás en las clases.

Faltaban pocas semanas para que se llegara nuestra fecha especial: 14 de febrero. Y no era por la típica razón de festejar el "día del amor y la amistad", si no porque en esa fecha hacía ya catorce años que ambos nos habíamos vuelto los mejores amigos.

_*Flashback*_

Rosalie Hale, la pequeñita de coletas rubias se llamaba Rosalie, ella era nueva en el preescolar, acababa de llegar de Luisiana, Estados Unidos, o eso habían dicho las maestras.

_-Bien pequeña, puedes tomar asiento, ahí con Eddy, el niño de la playera azul_- Susurró a su oído una de las maestras mientras me señalaba, Rosalie simplemente asintió y junto con su mochilita rosa de florecitas comenzó a acercarse a mí, se sentó despacio en el lugar que normalmente estaba vacío y me miró con esos profundos ojos verdes que me cautivaban.

_-Hola, me llamo Rosalie_- Dijo la pequeñita mientras me extendía su pequeña manita.

_-Hola Rosalie, yo me llamo Edward_ - Dije sonriente mientras tomaba su manita y la apretaba.

_Le he dicho te quiero a la misma_

_Persona que termine odiando,_

_Y le dije te amo a la misma_

_Persona que aun estoy olvidando_

_-Yo creí que te gustaba que te dijeran Eddy_- Dijo mientas fruncía el ceño.

_-No le digas a nadie, pero eso no me gusta, se escucha muy tonto_- Dije en apenas un susurro, mientras me acercaba a ella.

Pronto la voz de la maestra nos interrumpió mientras nos explicaba el motivo de San Valentín, cada quien había recibido un bonito regalo, yo había recibido una caja enorme de chocolates y un globo de helio aun más grande, yo estaba muy feliz pero deje de estarlo cuando vi que a mi nueva amiga no le habían regalado nada, me acerqué lentamente a ella y le estiré mi brazo en el cual tenía el globo, ella me miró sorprendida y una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, lo tomó emocionada y me besó suavemente en la mejilla, no pude evitar sonrojarme, y sonreír tímidamente, después ella tomó mi mano y jaló de ella hasta que salimos al patio, ella bailaba tiernamente mientras el aire agitaba sus pequeñas coletitas.

Corrí hasta mi mochila y guarde mi caja de chocolates, el receso estaba por terminar y yo le quería dar un abrazo a mi nueva amiga Rosalie, estaba apenas saliendo cuando escuché el gritito ahogado de Rose, corrí lo más rápido que pude hasta donde se encontraba ella, y ahí estaba, con su hermosa carita bañada en lágrimas mientras observaba el globo que yo le regalé irse con el viento.

_-Lo siento mucho, no lo solté a propósito_- Dijo Rosalie entre sollozos mientras me abrazaba, y en ese momento fui el niño más feliz de todo Forks. Rose, la niña más linda que nunca jamás de mi vida había conocido, mi mejor amiga me había abrazado.

_*fin flashback*_

_Y es que yo_

_Creo que no existe esa mujer para mí,_

_Y pienso que aunque ahora mismo_

_Este ella en algún lugar d este mundo,_

_Jamás la voy ah encontrar_

_Porque solo puedo verla cuando cierro los ojos_

Había buscado un globo idéntico al de esa ocasión, fue difícil pero lo conseguí y aquí estaba yo, nervioso, esperando que mi mejor amiga llegara para que así ambos pudiéramos disfrutar de nuestro día, yo le regalaría ese hermoso globo junto con unas rosas y con eso le declararía mi amor de una vez por todas.

Porque si, yo estaba total y completamente enamorado de mi mejor amiga Rosalie. A las 3:55 ya estaba hecho un manojo de nervios en la sala de mi casa y cinco minutos después sonó el timbre

"_siempre tan puntual"_ pensé y sonreí para mis adentros, me levanté rápidamente y al abrir la puerta me encontré con la imagen que menos esperaba ver: Rosalie estaba llorando frente a mi puerta, se le notaba agitada y nerviosa, hizo una mueca que aparentaba ser una sonrisa, no pude hacer más que abrir la puerta un poco más invitándola a pasar, ella se limpió sus lágrimas con la manga de su sudadera y mirando únicamente al suelo se adentró en mi casa, en mi pecho se formó un enorme vacío, esto no iba a salir como yo lo había planeado.

_Tal vez no exista esa mujer con la que yo soñé,_

_No exista esa persona para_

_Compartir_

_-Tenemos que hablar, es muy urgente_- Habló por fin Rosalie aun con la voz entrecortada mientras se sentaba en el primer peldaño de mi escalera.

_-Bien, pero será mejor que subiéramos, no quiero que esta plática sea en la sala, Esme está en el jardín y no quiero que nos escuche_- Dije mientras mantenía un tono frío que nunca había conocido en mi voz.

Supe que Rosalie tampoco la conocía porque me miró con los ojos muy abiertos, simplemente asintió y se levantó de aquel escalón, subí apresuradamente sin esperarla aunque sabía que ella venía a varios pasos de mí, me apresuré un poco más y escondí aquellos regalos que le había comprado. Casi al instante entró Rosalie y silenciosamente se acercó a mi cama donde se sentó mientras comenzaba a sollozar.

_Yo paso cada día_

_Por el cielo con la excusa_

_De así buscarte y así bajarte hasta aquí_

_-Yo lo siento Edward_ – Balbuceó Rosalie mientras comenzaba a llorar de nuevo.

_-¿Qué sientes?-_ Susurré manteniendo mi tono de voz frío cuando en realidad sentía que me moría por lo que fuese aquello que ella me diría.

_-Yo… tengo, no, yo necesito alejarme de ti_- Susurró Rosalie mientras miraba el piso como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo, fue en ese momento que sentí algo dentro de mi romperse.

_Tal vez las cosas no funcionan_

_Como yo pensé las rosas_

_Ya no sirven para convencer,_

_Yo sigo siendo un niño enamorado de_

_Esa chica que eh buscado_

_Y que jamás encontrare_

Mantuve mi máscara de frialdad y conteniendo aquellas lágrimas que luchaban por salir le di la espalda, ella no podía seguir dañándome tanto sin siquiera saberlo, si me iba a dañar, por lo menos quería que ella estuviera enterada.

_-Muy bien, vete, yo me encargare de ponerme al corriente en las demás clases, hablaré con Bella tal vez ella pueda ayudarme- _Dije aun dándole la espalda mientras me tragaba un mar de lágrimas que cada vez crecía un poco más. Pero el básico recuerdo de Bella sonriéndome me hizo tranquilizarme un poco

_-No, no me trates así, por favor, yo solo…_ - Sollozó Rosalie mientras se sorbía la nariz- _solo quiero evitarme problemas con Emmett- _

_-Bien, ahórratelos, de verdad, solo quiero que me dejes tranquilo, si te es posible, alejate de mi_- Dije con una seriedad increíble mientras me volteaba a verla a los ojos los cuales se abrieron impactados y se notaba una pizca de dolor en ellos, lamentablemente mi ira en ese momento era mayor que mis sentimientos hacía ella.

_-Entiéndeme por favor, yo… yo lo amo_- Confesó avergonzada mi supuesta mejor amiga lo cual hizo que definitivamente yo estallara.

_-¿Quieres que te entienda?, ¿Cómo eres capaz de pedirme eso cuando tu nunca lo has hecho?-_ Grité como nunca en mi vida lo había hecho_- Ese pedazo de cabrón ha robado todo lo bueno que yo alguna vez tuve, me quitó a mi mejor amiga y al amor de mi vida_- pude notar como su cara se contrajo de dolor, me dolió notar que le dolía saber que yo la amaba, sabía que le dolería más escucharlo directamente.

_-¿A qué te refieres Edward? ¿Al amor de tu vida?-_ Las lágrimas comenzaban a surcar de nuevo sus pequeños ojos verdes.

_No sé, si debo de cambiar porque sigo sin tener_

_Ni una pista tan solo de esa mujer,_

_Levanto la cabeza ante millones_

_De tías que ya no me dicen nada_

_-Si Rosalie, desde preescolar he estado enamorado de ti, no entiendo cómo es que no te has dado cuenta de ello, he hecho de todo para que lo notaras pero al parecer no hice lo suficiente_- su rostro pareció relajarse y pasar a la sorpresa, sus ojos seguían cristalizados y faltaba poco para que volviera a llorar.

_Tal vez la culpa sea mía,_

_Por ser un observador de lo que nadie mira,_

_El amor, la fidelidad, el odio y la mentira,_

_Me siento solo en esta vida de rencor y frialdad_

_En un mar de preguntas_

_Que buscan felicidad_

Caminé despacio hasta la pequeña mesita de noche que estaba a un lado de mi cama, abrí el cajón y de ahí saque un pequeño sobre donde guardaba todas las cartas que alguna vez había escrito para ella, todas las navidades me encerraba en mi habitación y mientras hablaba con ella le escribía una carta donde le declaraba mi amor, claro que esas cartas nunca fueron enviadas.

Tomé el pequeño sobre y con toda mi ira lo arrojé a sus pies, Rosalie nerviosa lo tomó y poco a poco fue leyendo todas y cada una de las cartas de ese sobre, ella simplemente sonreía o se mantenía seria ocasionando toda mi furia y frustración, por Dios, quería saber que por lo menos esto no era más que una broma para ella.

_-Yo, Edward, lo siento_- Habló Rosalie después de varios minutos en silencio mientras se levantaba y se disponía a salir, eso sí que no lo permitiría, ella se quedaría aquí, ya me había cambiado por Emmett, y contra sus sentimientos no iba a luchar, pero tampoco me quedaría con las ganas de besarla, así que a grandes zancadas me acerqué a ella y la tomé por un brazo, la voltee con fuerza y estampé mis labios contra ella, no fue un beso tranquilo ni mucho menos, en ese beso plasmé todo lo que esperaba de ella, pasión, lujuria, desenfreno total pero sobre todo amor, si porque ese era el primer beso que daba con amor.

_Tal vez no volverá y se marcho sin avisar_

_Quizá me este esperando llorando en el_

_Más allá, jamas supe de ella_

_Pero la conozco bien se que no se enfadaría_

_Y conmigo seria leal,_

_Tiene mi sonrisa y mi pasado_

_También por que hemos estado juntos_

_Pero nunca fue real,_

Me odié, lo juro que me odié, odié besarla a la fuerza, odié mostrarme débil frente a ella, pero lo que más odié fue que me respondió el beso, inmediatamente la alejé de mí y pude ver en sus ojos la confusión que le dejé pero lo más importante para mí era mi integridad emocional y sentimental.

_-Lo lamento Rose, debes irte, yo siento lo que acaba de pasar, de verdad perdón, nos vemos luego- _Susurré mientras la acompañaba fuera de mi habitación, ella bajó las escaleras sin decir absolutamente nada y al llegar a la puerta se encontró con Carlisle quien amablemente la saludó pero ella simplemente asintió confusa.

_Ninguna chica me cree, dicen_

_Que es imposible_

_El hecho de que me_

_Niega a una mujer irresistible,_

_Todas se ríen cuando_

_Les digo lo que pienso,_

_Piensan que soy uno más_

_Y que tal solo estoy mintiendo_

Entré en mi habitación y cerré de un portazo, patee el globo inconscientemente hasta que lo vi a punto de desinflarse y fue cuando decidí que Rosalie tal vez no era la indicada, que tal vez ella no era para mí.

Estaba decidiendo que hacer cuando un sonido molesto proveniente de mi mesita de noche me asustó, rápidamente tomé mi móvil y presioné la tecla de descolgar.

_-Feliz día mejor amigo- _Bromeó Bella mientras la escuchaba reír _– me preguntaba si te gustaría salir a dar un paseo-_ Preguntó la pequeña nerviosa mientras dejaba de reír. Sorprendentemente para mi, su risa me había tranquilizado y había logrado que riera con ella.

_-Por supuesto mejor amiga, pasa por mí dentro de media hora ¿si?-_ Respondí en medio de risas sofocadas mientras comenzaba a desvestirme y entrar al baño.

_-Muy bien mejor amigo, ahí estaré-_ Y sin decir más cortó la llamada, era obvio que aunque Bella fuera mi amiga desde hace poco, se ganara a pulso el título de mejor amiga, ella había estado ahí justo como Rosalie en algún momento, solo que ahora Rose ya no entraría en mi cuadro perfecto de amistad. Pero sinceramente estaba completamente seguro de que algún día, con Bella, Rose ya no sería nada más que el recuerdo de mi primer amor. Bella era más que nada mi puerto seguro.

_Puede ser que yo exija demasiado_

_Solo quiero la mitad del dolor_

_De lo que eh llorado,_

_Y no vivir preocupado_

_De esa prisa por amar,_

_Quizás solo la encuentre_

_Cuando deje de buscar,_

_Ayer soñé con ella y soñé que la besaba_

_Pero cuando desperté_

_Note que algo me faltaba,_

_Hablo de esa persona que jamás_

_Podre mirar a los ojos,_

_Solo la podre soñar..._

La superaría, no me detendría a llorar ni mucho menos, sobre todo porque lo que yo más quería es que ella fuera si fuese lejos de mí, con ese grandulón italiano al que ella tanto amaba. Debía dejarla ser feliz, aunque no fuera conmigo, pero debería plantar distancia, que la quisiera ver feliz y quisiera superarla no significaba que en este momento no me doliera.

Con ese pensamiento deje correr el agua y me metí sin esperar siquiera a que esta se calentara, me di un baño rápido y me arreglé lo mejor que pude para salir con mi mejor amiga.

Puntualmente, Bella se apareció en mi casa a la media hora de haberme llamado, al escuchar el timbre, comencé a ponerme nervioso sin razón aparente, retorcía mis dedos inconscientemente y no fue hasta que escuché su voz que decidí que esto sería lo mejor, no era iniciar una relación amorosa, era iniciar una relación de amistad sin futuro escrito, por primera vez me dejaría llevar y aprovecharía el momento junto a las personas que me querían cerca de ellas.

Bajé las escaleras y ahí estaba ella, tan linda y tierna como siempre. Bella era algo así como la contraparte de Rosalie, Bella era pequeña y frágil mientras Rose era alta y fuerte, Bella destilaba belleza y ternura cuando Rose era la pasión en carne viva, sin embargo cada una era capaz de hacerme sonreír sin razón aparente. De pronto la mirada de Bella se clavó en la mía e hice lo primero que se me vino a la mente, la tomé en brazos juguetonamente y salí corriendo de mi casa como si hubiera cometido la peor de las travesuras, ya una vez afuera de casa Bella y yo estallamos en risas y nos subimos al auto.

Sin mediar palabra emprendimos un viaje hacia el parque de diversiones que estaba en Port Angeles, al llegar al parque buscamos un lugar en el estacionamiento y bajamos observando con admiración todos los juegos y el centenar de parejas que caminaban tomadas de la mano o simplemente abrazadas, al ver eso no pude evitar que el corazón se me estrujara de dolor, y aunque intenté camuflarlo Bella inmediatamente lo notó y dio un suave apretón a mi mano dándome a entender que ella estaba y estaría ahí. La miré sonriendo y sin decir nada más tomé su mano y jalé de ella para entrar en la casita del terror.

-_No por favor Edward, ahí no- _Suplicó Bella mientras yo la miraba escéptico- _Y mirame como quieras, soy una miedosa, si y no lo niego.- _Terminó con la frente en alto mientras giraba su rostro dramáticamente

-_Anda pequeña vamos, te prometo que a la primera vez que te asustes saldremos de ahí- _Levanté mi mano en forma juguetona jurando de la manera que hacían los Boyscouts

-_Pagarás por algo que no vas a disfrutar- _Se quejó Bella infantilmente mientras enredaba su brazo con el mío, haciendo que, con ese pequeño gesto, cientos de mariposas revolotearan en mi estomago

Ambos entramos a la casita del terror y a decir verdad, Bella no se asustó ni una sola vez, aunque eso pudo haber sido gracias a que enterró su rostro en mi pecho todo el recorrido. Al salir compramos algodones de azúcar y manzanas acarameladas y así paseamos, solo dos amigos disfrutando de una bella noche de 14 de febrero, fecha que a partir de ese momento cambiaria de significado para mi.

_-Gracias Bella, ha sido uno de los 14 de febrero más hermosos de mi vida- _Agradecí mientras la abrazaba

_-De nada, ya sabes, día del amor pero también de la amistad- _Dijo ella mientras me guiñaba un ojo y me llevaba a casa.

Al llegar a casa, avergonzado le pedí su número de celular ya que el mío, al igual que mi automóvil, quedó completamente destrozado y acababa de comprar uno nuevo.

-_Mañana vendré por ti, te quiero listo a las siete en punto ¿si?- _Dijo Bella con un tono autoritario aunque en sus ojos podía percibir que estaba bromeando –_Hasta mañana Edward- _Y sin decir nada más, me dio un beso en la mejilla, un beso de amigos.

* * *

**Bueno mis queridos lectores quiero decirles que aunque es mi primer historia estoy muy emocionada, porque recibí un comentario muy lindo de una persona a la que quiero mucho.**

**La canción que pueden ver escrita (lo único que esta escrito centrado) es la de Tal vez de Porta, me parece una canción muy linda y sobre todo muy sentimental, me arriesgo a apostar que TODOS alguna vez hemos sentido eso, hemos sentido que tal vez y esa persona que nos haga feliz exista.**

**Bueno eso es todo por el momento. Es mucho pedir un pequeño review? Aunque sea dejenlo para que yo sepa lo que piensan de esta historia**


	3. Descubrimiento & Discusion

**Disclamer: Bueno pff,, la misma historia de siempre,, los personajes no son mios, son de S.M. pero la historia si.. y pues qe mas les digo?**

**Supongo que debería sentirme deprimida,, creo que solo una persona me ha dejado un review.. pero bueno... a todos aquellos que la han leído o minimo conocen su existencia,, dejen uno,, aunque sea para saber si de plano ya no quieren que siga escribiendo ;)**

**Bueno las dejo con el capi.. disfrutenlo**

**

* * *

**

Cap. 2 Descubrimiento & Discusión

**Pov Rosalie.**

Debía admitir que después de haber cometido la estupidez de haber lastimado a Edward al decirle que amaba a Emmett y que debía alejarme de él me había sentido mal, Edward me reprochó que lo estaba abandonando por el apuesto italiano, pero eso llevó a que me confesara que me amaba, en ese momento no pude evitar que mi rostro se contrajera de dolor, el me amaba de la manera que yo no podría hacerlo y, como siempre, tuve que arruinarlo, pero, después de eso, me besó, con furia, pero me besó, era un beso apasionado y demandante. Después de eso me saco casi a empujones de su casa argumentando que lo sentía y que necesitaba estar solo, yo no pude hacer nada más que irme aún confundida por su actuación, pero algo era algo.

Mis labios aun cosquilleaban y se sentía extraño haber besado a mi mejor amigo, o mejor dicho, que mi mejor amigo me besara. Lamentaba haberle dicho eso a Edward, pero es que en verdad yo no podía estar más tiempo cerca de él, esas últimas semanas de estudio se habían vuelto un infierno para mi, cada que salía de su casa Emmett me esperaba y comenzaba con sus cientos de reclamos de que le estaba dedicando más tiempo a Edward que a él y que él no era la burla de nadie aparte siempre me echaba en cara que su pequeña hermanita Bella estaba intentando conquistarlo, que ella lo quería y que yo solo interfería entre ellos dos, y era cierto, yo quería que él fuera feliz, que pudiera enamorarse de alguien más que de mí.

Al salir de casa no hice nada más que conducir hasta la mía y encerrarme en mi habitación, tenía muchas cosas en que pensar y no estaba de humor como para soportar a Emmett y sus reclamos. Pensé seriamente, si Edward me amaba tanto como yo a Emmett entendería que no había motivos para que estuviéramos alejados ¿o sí?, el día siguiente iría a su casa y le explicaría mis sentimientos, tal vez y así pudiéramos iniciar una relación tal y como siempre, felices los dos siendo amigos sin importarnos nada ni nadie.

Al día siguiente desperté, me vestí e incluso desayuné lo más rápido posible, tomé las llaves de mi auto y corrí lo más rápido posible hasta la casa de Edward, aunque la imagen que me encontré no fue para nada lo que yo esperaba, él y Bella salían muy alegres de su casa, ¿qué hacía Bella tan temprano en su casa?, en ese momento mis ojos picaban y algunas lagrimas traicioneras estaban saliendo de ellos, Edward era el peor de los cínicos, me hace sentir mal todo un día creyendo que él me amaba, cuando de seguro ya debía tener una relación con Isabella. Sin notarlo, apretaba aun más fuerte el volante haciendo que mis nudillos estuvieran casi blancos ante la presión ejercida.

Lloré, lloré como nunca lo imagine, recosté mi cabeza en el asiento y lloré aun más cuando recordé que Emmett me lo había advertido, yo nunca le mencioné que lo amaba y Edward tenía derecho a ser feliz, un poco más tranquila volví la mirada hacía aquel par que ignoraba por completo mi existencia. Estaban caminando tranquilamente hacía el auto de ella, y me golpee la frente con la mano, "que idiota" pensé, por supuesto, ella lo llevaba al Instituto después de aquel aparatoso accidente donde el hermoso BMW había resultado completamente desecho, limpié las tontas lagrimas que se encontraban a mitad de mi rostro y me retoqué el maquillaje. Con una sonrisa plantada en el rostro salí casi a escondidas de aquel jardín donde me había estacionado. Conduje despacio hasta el instituto mientras pensaba en la manera de explicarle a Edward todo lo ocurrido, explicarle que lo que había dicho el día anterior no tenía porque influir en nuestra relación, que podíamos seguir siendo los mejores amigos.

Al llegar al Instituto ellos aun no llegaban, así que para no llamar la atención entré al edificio donde ya estaba Emmett esperándome, pasó un brazo por mis hombros y plantó un beso en mi mejilla, me sentí extraña ante ese gesto, es decir, siempre lo había tenido conmigo pero ahora sentí algo extraño en su beso, algo que él nunca había plasmado en un beso: cariño. No pude evitar sonreír y devolverle el beso, pero aventurándome un poco decidí dejar el beso en las comisuras de sus labios ocasionando así un gruñido de parte de Emmett.

-_Muñeca, ya te he dicho que no me hagas esto, no sabes cuánto de mi autocontrol tengo que usar para no besarte justo aquí frente a todos- _Me amenazó tiernamente mientras me miraba desafiante.

-_¿Estás hablando enserio?- _Lo reté mientras pasaba una de mis arregladas uñas por su pecho logrando que se estremeciera_- Porque si es así… bien puedo besarte yo- _Y sin decir nada más me colgué de su cuello y le planté uno de esos besos que solo nos dábamos cuando estábamos solos en casa, él me tomó por la cintura y me guió hasta una pared donde me sostuvo mientras atacaba mi bocay yo la suya hasta que un carraspeo nos sacó de nuestra burbuja de pasión.

-_Eww hermanito, si quieres hacer eso espera mínimo a que las clases acaben o enciérrense en uno de los armarios- _Dijo burlona Bella mientras le guiñaba un ojo a su hermano. Y detrás de ella estaba Edward, tan guapo como siempre, vestía unos jeans desgastados y un sweater color canela sobre una playera polo blanca, le sonreí un poco mientras el simplemente me asentía con la cabeza y hacía una extraña mueca con sus labios, algo andaba mal con él, estaba a punto de preguntarle pero de pronto la chicharra sonó indicándonos que las clases estaban empezando.

-_Edward ¿nos vamos? Toca español- _Preguntó Bella mientras lo tomaba de la mano y comenzaba a caminar hacia su aula- _Hasta luego hermano, te quiero- _Le gritó a Emmett sobre su hombro haciendo que el aludido sonriera como un niño pequeño.

-_Yo te adoro campanita, nunca lo olvides-_ Gritó Emmett a la nada ya que ellos habían entrado al salón, aun así se veía muy feliz de habérselo dicho. Acto seguido me tomó en brazos y, al estilo cavernícola, nos llevó hasta nuestra clase de Historia.

Al salir a receso pude notar como todo el mundo cotilleaba, bueno, todos los días eran lo mismo pero sentía que en ese momento todo se había intensificado, entre todos los cotilleos pude escuchar palabras como, pequeña, loca, guapo, Alice y Jasper, quizá esos eran los nombres de las personas de quienes hablaban, pero no recordaba que en el Instituto existieran personas con específicamente esos nombres, y yo mejor que nadie debería saberlo, ya que era presidenta del comité estudiantil.

Entrar a la cafetería fue aun peor, todo el mundo hablaba de ese par y sobre lo hermosos que eran, escuchar eso me recordó cuando escuche por primera vez sobre los hermanos Swan, al recordarlos, sonreí inconscientemente mientras buscaba a Emmett en medio de todo ese mar de gente, cuando lo encontré estaba en la mesa más apartada de todos, en ella se encontraban él, Bella, Edward y un par que no recordaba haber visto, me acerqué cuidadosamente y al llegar a la mesa me recibió Emmett con una hermosa sonrisa la cual respondí casi inmediatamente, Bella sonrió casi imperceptiblemente y Edward simplemente hizo un leve asentimiento, de nuevo estuve a punto de preguntarle qué era lo que le ocurría cuando una hermosa voz me llamó por mi nombre haciendo que volteara confundida.

-_amore, te he dicho que no llames a las personas por su nombre, las confundes- _Habló esta vez un joven rubio de cabello largo y rasgos tranquilos, me dedicó una mirada de disculpa mientras atraía a su cuerpo a una menuda mujer de cabello corto, negro y desordenado, aun así se veía demasiado hermosa.

-_No Jazz, no creo que Rosalie se confunda si la llamo por su nombre, ¿verdad que no Rose?- _Su voz me dejó aturdida pero cuando pude responder ella me miraba atentamente y sus ojos verdes me traspasaron haciendo que apenas pudiera balbucear una que otra incoherencia.

-_Bueno, creo que si la confundiste pequeña elfo- _Se mofó Bella mientras me observaba de reojo.

-_Yo, perdón Rosalie, no sabía que fueras a confundirte de tal manera, tu nombre lo supe por Emmett, el no deja de hablar de ti, ni por mensajeria instantanea, ni por telefono y menos ahora que estamos aquí- _Debía admitir que el saber que Emmett hablaba de mi a sus amigos me dejó con el autoestima muy alto- _Yo soy Alice y él es mi esposo Jasper-_ Se presentó la pequeña mujer y su esposo simplemente me saludó con una sonrisa similar a la de Emmett.

-_Ellos son amigos nuestros, son protegidos de nuestro abuelo, él los ha adoptado legalmente hace pocos años así que pasan por nuestros tíos, en realidad son apenas tres años mayores que nosotros, han venido desde Volterra para estudiar con nosotros el último año de Instituto- _Dijo Bella mientras se acercaba a ellos y los abrazaba.

_-Volentieri* Rosalie,Jasper Withlock- _Extendió su mano el italiano rubio mientras sonreía amablemente.

El almuerzo se nos fue entre bromas, risas y anécdotas de las aventuras de la familia Swan, hasta que la campana sonó haciendo que Edward saliera a prisa de la cafetería. Salí detrás de él y de pronto sentí una presión en mi brazo obligándome a voltear.

-_No dejaré que sigas lastimándolo, Edward ha sufrido mucho por ti y creo que es tiempo de que te alejes de él, tiempo de que lo dejes en paz- _Susurró Bella mientras me miraba enojada, lo cual hizo que la furia corriera en mi sangre.

-_¿Y quién eres tú, para venir a decirme a mí que hacer y qué no hacer? Porque a lo que yo sé, él no está enamorado de ti- _Solté con todo el veneno que pude, sabía que eso era un golpe bajo pero no podía permitir que esa niña me alejara de mi mejor amigo.

-_Tienes razón, no me ama, pero estoy segura que lo hará, porque yo puedo darle algo que tu no-_ La decisión en su voz me hizo dudar pero a la vez sentir lástima, Bella creía que por acostarse con Edward ya lo iba a tener.

-_¿Ahh si, y qué es eso que tu le puedes dar y yo no?-_ No pude evitar que mi voz saliera burlona, así como tampoco pude evitar que el rostro se me desencajara al escuchar su respuesta.

-_Simple, amor, puro y verdadero amor, yo si puedo dárselo y tu no, Edward merece a alguien que lo quiera __y tú no eres esa persona- _Bella sonreía suficientemente pero el coraje y el miedo se percibían en su mirada. Sorprendentemente su actitud cambió inmediatamente, y bajó la mirada avergonzada- _Yo, lamento haberme portado así de grocera, pero te lo digo de verdad, Edward sufre mucho por ti y eso me lastima a mí, tal vez y tu no lo notes pero Edward esta completamente enamorado de ti, y aunque me prometió que ya no sufriría por tí se que será difícil, dale tiempo, él necesita aclarar sus sentimientos y hacerse a la idea de que tu estás con mi hermano, de verdad siento mucho haberme portado así.- _Parecía verdaderamente sincera, y yo podía entenderla, Edward era mi mejor amigo y ahora mejor que nunca entendía cuanto sufría el por mi culpa, le dediqué una sonrisa sincera a Bella y la abracé suavemente.

-_No te preocupes Bella, Edward también es mi amigo y comprendo su situación y si lo mejor para él es que me mantenga alejada lo hare, por cierto, tambien lamento haberte dicho eso, yo estaba muy enojada y hablé sin pensar-_ Me disculpé cuando nos separamos y pude ver como ella me dedicaba una hermosa sonrisa dándome a entender que estaba perdonada. Inmediatamente aparecieron Alice, Jasper y Emmett, como si hubieran esperado a que ella y yo hablaramos y despues salir, Emm me pasó el brazo por los hombros y me guió hacia nuestro salón, lamentablemente tocaba matemáticas y yo no podía concentrarme, las palabras de Bella me calaron muy profundo, "_No me ama, pero estoy segura que lo hará..." _sus palabras resonaron en mi mente y no pude evitar sonreírBella merecía ser feliz, tenía buenos sentimientos, en verdad deseaba que Edward pudiera enamorarse de ella.

Al terminar las clases era muy tarde, alrededor de las cinco, busqué a Edward entre el mar de gente que salía, quería hablar de una vez por todas con él, aclarar las cosas y que volviera a ser mi mejor amigo, pero no lo ví, y al dirigir mi mirada hacia el estaconamiento, el auto de Bella tampoco estaba, debía admitir que eso me molestó fruncí un poco el ceño y me pase una mano por el cabello intentando tranquilizarme pero no pude así que no me quedó de otra e intenté fingir tranquilidad que no tenía, al fin y al cabo, mañana sería otro día.

* * *

**Les Repito,, me dejan un review?**


End file.
